


Instincts

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're not afraid of the dark, are you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Medical Records**

**Otogakure Medical Records**

**Experiment 632**

**Name:** Haruno Sakura

 **Age:** 17

 **Gender:** Female

 **Birth:** March 28

 **Weight:** 45.4Kg

 **Height:** 161cm

 **Affiliation:** Konohagakure

 **Rank:** Chuunin

 **Classification:** Medical Nin

 **Known Techniques:** Super strength, Chakra scalpel

 **Suspension Period:** 1 year

 **Notes:** Apprentice of the Godaime Hokage. Survived bonding with alpha-particles. No visible deformations. Full extent of bonding is unknown. Shows signs of consciousness despite the suspension drug. Reasons unknown.                            

 **Medic in Charge:** Kabuto Yakushi


	2. Animal Within

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: As you may have noticed, the summary for this story has changed. This is because while I initially had the thin skeleton of a plot monster hanging around, a bigger meaner plot monster showed up, beat up the old one, fucked it up the ass and then ate it. So now I’m beating this new one into submission. Chapter one remains valid.
> 
> I need a beta, please anyone.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I will say no more without a lawyer.

 

“Kabuto, status report.”

“There are no changes Lord Orochimaru” stated Kabuto shuffling a stack of files before pulling one out and handing it over to the Snake Sannin before continuing “Physically she’s asleep but chakra pulses indicate that she is mentally conscious. She cannot see us but she can most certainly hear us”

“Have you figured out the cause?” Shifting slightly with unease the med-nin replied “I…forgive me my Lord, I have yet to reach a conclusion.” Silence reigned after his reply causing him to grow more restless but Orochimaru seemed not to notice choosing to continue gazing at the large glass canister containing a floating female body. Sparing a glance at Kabuto, Orochimaru asked “What suspension process was used?” With a near invisible sign of relief the medic replied “Cryo-sleep, my Lord.”

The Sannin looked thoughtful before stating, “Hand over her psychological report.” Shuffling through his files once more, Kabuto pulled out a manila folder with the Konoha symbol embossed on the front and handed it over to Orochimaru. The Sannin barely glanced at it before a look of sheer glee came on his face.

“I believe I have found the cause of your quandary”

“My Lord?”

“Kabuto, what do you know of the primitive side of a person’s psyche?”

_**They say most of your brain shuts down in cryo-sleep. All but the primitive side, the animal side. Must be why I'm still awake.** _

“But My Lord, the alpha particles…”

“Are made to draw out a person’s instincts. Her other side would have still have manifested, 10 perhaps 15 years from now. All we did was speed up the inevitable.”

_**Inner Sakura. That’s what I called it. More fool me. I thought she was lost to me, stopped hearing her voice after Naruto left. Never would have guessed the truth. We were merging together. Slowly we were becoming I. But Snake eyes was right, the merging would have taken at least a decade. At least that was the idea, guess we know how that panned out.** _

“Forgive me for my doubt my Lord but her capture seemed almost…”

“Almost what?”

_**Cliché. That’s what. Fucking cliché. Chakra exhausted Kunoichi coming back from a mission, ambushed, drugged and kidnapped. Wakes up in evil lair. It’s so overused even Jiraiya wrote it.** _

“What do you plan to do with her my Lord?”

“Absolutely nothing” sensing Kabuto’s confusion Orochimaru elaborated “She will never be truly loyal to us nor to Konoha for the matter. Perhaps in time she will come to see people as ‘her’ own. But loyalty to a village and its kage, allowing someone to put a collar on her willingly, I think not.”

_**Fuckin’ right. You want my respect, you earn it. But wrong about the village though, I will go back to Konoha. Eventually. Home has a certain equity. But I will not kneel. If they accept, good, if not well Fire country is a large enough place.** _

Swiftly turning on his heel Orochimaru began to walk away “Come Kabuto, her scheduled release date is not till a month’s time and we have other matters to take care of.” Trailing behind him Kabuto asked “My Lord, why don’t we just terminate her if she is of no use to you?” Without stopping Orochimaru looked over his shoulder at the glass canister. “Because despite her lack of loyalties or perhaps because of, she should prove to be a wild card in this game. War is inevitable and I admit, I’m quite curious as to what part she’ll play in all this.”

**One Month Later**

Pushing his pair of glasses further up his nose, Kabuto walked into the old lab heading straight for the illuminated glass canister. Walking behind it, he pressed a configuration of buttons from a panel attached to the back of the canister. Stepping back he watched the solution began to steadily drain out of the canister. As the last of the last of the solution drained out, he pressed another button which lowered the metal base of the canister and pulled it out. Stepping out to the base, Kabuto smirked and said to the seemingly unconscious female body on it “While Lord Orochimaru is currently no longer with us, his orders must still be obeyed. And by his orders, it is time for you to awaken.” And for the first time in over a year Haruno Sakura opened her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A So this happened, I initially wanted to make a Sakura based fanfic with elements of science fiction unfortunately I watched Riddick and this happened. But I do plan to write that sci-fi later on. Advice on how to improve my writing would be much appreciated. You can find me on tumblr under the same pen name.


End file.
